End of the World
by Funny Bunny
Summary: The title explains all. Yaoi, losta pairings. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The End of the World

****

Prolog

(I do not, never have, and never shall own YGO.)

In the year nineteen seventy three, an asteroid was slammed into by a comet, sending debris cascading into other planets, twenty hit Jupiter, and it's moons, three hit Saturn, and four stayed in orbit around the belt, but one, took it's course around the sun, on a direct collision course for Earth....

{Present Day, Domino City, Japan, 7:00 AM, Sunday}

Kaiba walked into work, as always on time, but, today, he dragged a sick Mokuba along with him. He'd had the flu since yesterday, and so Seto had brought him to work to keep an eye on. "Now, you just lay on that couch there, Mokuba, and let me stick this under your tongue, I'll be back with something warm for you to drink.", Seto said, leaving the room.

He soon returned with hot coco for Mokuba, and a blanket. "Now, you just rest, little brother, while I take care of some paper work.", Seto told him.

"Okay, Seto, I will.", Mokuba promised.

....

Yami Yugi, and Yugi were busy helping Grandpa with setting up the shop for the day. "The way he sneered at me yesterday, the nerve!", Yugi snorted, "You'd think a top duelist, like Seto Kaiba would have some manners, and respect, but heeeeellll no.", 

"Calm down, aibou, and help me with getting this box down, it's heavy!", Yami begged.

"Oh, all right.", Yugi said, gently helping Yami down off the ladder, while holding the box with one hand, as Yami did with both. 

"I know what a pain Kaiba can be at times, but, he does try at least when Mokuba's around.", Yami added, "Let's just get finished setting up, so we can enjoy ourselves until opening.", 

"Yes, Yugi, you know it's Sunday, and besides I have cookies in the oven right now.", Grandpa said.

"The last cookies you made Grandpa, were hard enough to be doorstops.", Yugi reminded him.

"Too true, but, one of these days, I'll get it right.", Grandpa remarked, shaking his head.

....

Ryou sat on the end of his bed, looking out of the window. 'What's wrong with you, Ryou?', his Yami asked.

"Something's going to happen soon, something bad.", Ryou said.

'Don't worry about bad feelings you may have right now, just, get ready for school.', Yami Bakura suggested.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about that.", Ryou said.

....

Joey Wheeler was getting his usual beating from his Pop that morning. However, he took it all in stride, as he had done for so long now. The same old story, his Father's depression would sit in again, and he'd get drunk, by morning he'd use Joey to vent his anger out. Joey use to beg, plead, run from him, but, eventually, he learned the horrible truth that he would never escape his fate. Never, so as another jaw cracking hit took Jou in his jaw, he fought the pain, swallowed his tears, and faced the next head on. Little did he know a liberating day was soon to come....

****

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 2

End of the World

****

Chapter 1

(Present Day, Domino City, Japan 7:45 AM)

Seto sat at his desk, getting ready to memo some papers to his lower employees. "Seto, I'm going to go use the bathroom, okay?", Mokuba asked.

"Okay.", Kaiba said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

It was almost seven fifty when he turned to his large, office window, deep in thought... That's when he saw it, only for a split second, before a bright flash dazed his eyes, then, a shockwave hit, it flung Seto off of his feet, and several yards backwards, until he hit a wall, and fell back on the ground. All faded into darkness for him.

....

It must have been what seemed like hours since Kaiba had been knocked out. He thought, as his mind came back into focus, yet, everything remand dark as night, Seto reached out, everything had changed, by being knocked around by that blast. 'Mokuba!', the alarm rang through his mind like a rocket. 

"Mokuba!", Seto called, "MOKUBA!!!!!!!", he bumped into someone, then.

"Seto? Seto, I'm so happy I found you, I thought you might be....", Mokuba's voice trailed off, "You're blind......", 

"That doesn't matter, I found you Mokuba.", Seto sighed, "Come on, let's get out of here, take my hand, and you can help to guide me out of here.", 

"Right.", Mokuba said, as Seto felt him slip his hand into Seto's, "Be careful though, there's a lot of....", 

"You don't have to say that.", Seto told him.

It took at least a good forty-five minutes before Mokuba found a fire exit, and the two climbed down onto the ground. 'I wonder if anyone's still alive...', Seto thought, 'I feel so guilty being so mean to everybody now....', 

"Seto, there's no sunlight right now, it's all clouds....", Mokuba explained, "Almost all the buildings except your company and a few others are leveled....", 

"Mokuba, let us just try to get home, okay? And see if that's gone.", Seto instructed.

"Right.", Mokuba said, "That'll take at least a few days.", 

"It's okay.", Seto responded.

....

The blast had caused the Turtle Game Shop to be demolished. Luckily, thanks to Yami's quick thinking, the two were protected from the fall of the building unto itself. The scene that greeted their eyes wasn't a very pretty one. The place groaned, and creaked as though ready to continue it's fall. Grandpa, when found, was barely still alive. "Yugi....", he moaned.

"Grandpa, everything's going to be okay, we'll get you some help.", Yugi said.

"No.... It's too..... Late for me, I'm sorry..... Yu- Gi.", Grandpa gasped then, his eyes widened, and then, his head rolled to it's side.

Grandpa was dead. If Yami wasn't there at that moment, to drag Yugi out of the building, then all would be dead, for the building then fully fell in.... With the crunching that sounded like bones being grounded. "No......", Yugi whispered, full shock, "No.... He..... Can't be.....", 

Yugi clutched to Yami's chest, tears flowing down both cheeks. "Aibou, we have to.... Move on, if we don't then, you might not live, come on.", Yami said, picking the crying trembling Yugi Moto up, "Let's go see if we can't find anyone else.", 

The scene they walked through was heart tearing, the city was ruins now, the world held a grayish look, as though old, and tired. Sometimes, they would come across a body or two. Yugi couldn't bear to look at them much, for each one held their own story. A mother and child, clutching to each other. A man dressed for service, only to have a bloody end that Sunday. An infant, a child, an adult, it didn't matter, all were dead, some were more than likely ashes, or buried. "Yami, do you think anyone?....", Yugi asked.

"I don't know, aibou, I don't know.......", Yami shook his head, "I hope there are, yes, but, who knows what could've happened?", 

"Tristan, Tea, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba.......", Yugi didn't want to say it, but he had to, "Seto?..... All..... Gone?.....", 

"It would appear to be that way, yes.", Yami sighed, "I'd hate it if it did.", 

"Then.... We're the only ones?....", Yugi said more so to himself than anyone.

"Let's not just assume that right now, we may not be, Yugi, we may not be....", Yami said, his voice full of hope.

"I hope you're right, Yami, I hope you're right....", Yugi whispered.

....

Bakura awoke inside the same room as Ryou, just a few feet away, He turned to his left, and there, dead sat Ryou's Dad, blood still fresh flowing from his mouth, he'd been crushed by a section of the roof. Ryou appeared okay, although knocked out, but, okay, none the less. Bakura picked his lighter half up unto his back, and started for the outside, if it meant jumping, he'd jump, if it meant climbing, he'd climb. Luckily, it was neither, just a short distance to a window, and then, the two were outside. "Ryou, wake up.", Bakura whispered, tapping his hand against Ryou's surprisingly cold cheek, "Ryou?", 

Yami Bakura could still feel his pulse, and the breath that breathed, "He's been knocked out for a good, long while.", 

Bakura inspected his other half diligently, a few cuts, and bruises, and one twisted ankle... Bakura set to work, making a splint for the leg, to keep it from getting injured any further. While he cleaned all the cuts, and scraps. "Mmmmmm....", Ryou mumbled, he was awaking.

"Ryou? Ryou, can you hear me?", Bakura asked, "Ryou wake up.", 

"I can.... Hear you, Yami....", Ryou mumbled, "What was that, what happened?", 

"I think it was the end of the world, Ryou.", Bakura admitted.

"My Dad did he live?", Ryou asked.

"No, I'm sorry, he didn't.", Bakura stated.

"It's okay.", Ryou said, "So, it's just you and me now, huh?", 

"Yes, just you, and me.", Bakura stated, calmly, "How's your leg feel?", 

"Alright, I think, just a little pain, but enough to walk with this splint on.", Ryou replied, "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm dead remember?", Bakura said, "I'm perfectly fine.", 

"Do you think the others are all?", Ryou asked.

"I'm pretty sure Yami, and Yugi would be fine, but, it's hard to tell, and the rest, the rest are more than likely dead.", 

"Bakura?", Ryou asked, "How're we going to survive?", 

"I don't know, Ryou, we'll figure it out.", Bakura said.

....

When Joey was flung, he stayed perfectly aware, he was flung outside of the house, which fell in instantly, that would be the end of his father..... 'I wonder if I'm the only one?', Joey thought to himself, looking across the plain of ruins, and fires. All the things that he use to know about the city were now gone. This was going to be survival on a new level.

"Starting with food, and clean water, and shelter.", Joey told himself, "This'll be hard, but, I have to live, I have to survive.", 

He started off down the street, carefully picking his way through the rubble, and debris of buildings, and cars.... An eerie red glow of evening washed through the place like a shadow. Joey checked his watch, it was still eight forty..... "The clouds of earth must be doing this....", he suspected.

It took a while for him to get there, but he did, the library. It was still standing, in there they had computers with satellite access, maybe, if anyone was alive, they'd search the net to find out the same thing Joey wanted to know. 'If anyone's alive, they'll show up on some chat room.', Joey thought to himself.

He accessed his MSN, and waited, waited for any sign of life. In the meantime, he'd found a candy dispenser knocked over, it's window broken, it had plenty of food in it. Joey started by digging through it, and taking out as much food as he could, he used a backpack he'd found to stuff all of it in. If he was going to be in this for the long haul, he might as well be prepared.

The library worked as a safe shelter from wind, rain, and anything else that could come to harm him. So, Joey used any resources he could to make himself comfy cozy. "Now, come on, someone still be out there.....", he muttered to himself.

He sat there for hours, with no luck, soon, he decided to rest up, and see if he couldn't find any clean water, or a store that hadn't been demolished to get some more food, and supplies.

"Maybe I'll find someone doing the same thing.", Joey thought to himself, as he walked out of the library, making note of where it was, Joey left, "No Dad to screw this life up, only myself, so, I have to start preparing now if I will ever make it out here for longer than two days.", 

The bleakness of the sky overwhelmed the earth, as it was now nothing but a cloud.

****

End Chapter: Will our heroes ever find each other? Or will they all have to search forever? Find out in the next chapter....


	3. Chapter 3

End of the World

****

Chapter 2

It had taken him, and Mokuba three days to reach the mansion, surprisingly, it had withstood the end pretty well, almost everything, save a few windows, and light fixtures were in perfect shape. Seto walked downstairs, the electricity was out, the place was running on the wind powered generators outside. "Mokuba, help me to get downstairs, turn all the circuits off save the one for the computer systems.", Kaiba instructed.

"Okay, done.", Mokuba said.

"Computer, activate satellite internet networking.", Seto instructed.

"You are logged on.", his computer informed.

"Open my MSN Passport chat.", Seto said.

"Done, you are now logged onto a chat room account.", the computer informed.

"Now, search for anyone logged on currently in the city of Domino, Japan.", Seto told.

"There is one.", the computer informed, "Lil' Jou, at the public library.",

"Activate voice chat.", Seto said.

"Yessir.", the computer did that too.

"Let's hope he's there...", Seto muttered to himself, "Are you a live?", 

Silence followed before typing popped up.... "I'm a live... Who are you?", the message asked.

"I am Seto Kaiba head of Kaiba Corp.", Seto explained.

"Ohhhhhhh.... Your voice sounds different over this.", Jou said, "It's me, Joey, I've been waiting days for anyone to show up, I was beginning to think myself the only one....", 

"Mokuba, and myself survived, I don't know about anyone else, all of my employees are dead.", Seto explained, "We barely survived, seems I couldn't see anything....", 

"You couldn't see?", Joey asked.

"I- I've become blind from the initial blast of light.", Seto tried to explain.

"That's.... Kinda bad..... I'm sorry to hear that, at least you're a live.", Joey said, "Where are you?", 

"I'm at my home right now, it somehow survived the blast really well...", Seto explained, "I take it, yours didn't.", 

"Nope, but, I'm making do.", Joey explained, "We need to meet at your place, and come up with some way of looking at what's happened, what's going to happen, and how we'll survive.", 

"I say meet here, and our first course of action is to try to find any survivors among the people we know.", Seto suggested.

"Right, it'll take me a while, but I'll get to where you are, and I'll try to find Yami and Yugi on my way if they lived.", Joey agreed.

"I'll get things set up here.", Seto said.

So, the two left each other's contact for a while, and set to work, if anyone was to survive they were going to need to work together.

....

Yugi, and Yami wandered basically, in one direction... Yugi had grown quiet in the days after his Grandfather's death, his eyes seemed glazed. The only times he responded was when spoken to, or when he found something new to use as a survival tool. Yami had started to worry that he'd never change from this, odd, and eerie state. The nights that Yugi could sleep he'd have nightmares about all the people they'd found dead in horrific ways, and wake crying. It was near noon now, and the day looked a late afternoon type of time. It was then that Yami heard someone's running, and panting as they came closer to the two. This, caused Yugi to turn around, and then the lighter half nearly leapt on top of the person... "Joey!", Yugi exclaimed, "You're a live!", 

"So is Mokuba, and Seto, I found them on the internet, I'm heading to their place right now for a plan to find any survivors of people we collectively know in this city.", Joey explained.

"And to make plans on how we're going to get through this.", Yami added.

Joey nodded, "The sad news is that now, Seto's blind, it happened from the flash that happened just before....", 

Silence hung in the air between them. "Mokuba probably guided him out of the company building.", Yugi said.

"Yes, but, if anyone else is alive, I'm betting on Yami Bakura, and Ryou Bakura.", Joey said, "Also, anyone else with a Yami.", 

"It would make sense, even if the Yami was evil, he'd protect his lighter half because if they die you die.", Yami explained.

"That's what I'm betting on, when I was at the library, I found a map of the city, and have it, if we can search for a sign as to where we are, we'll know where to look for the others.", Joey said.

"You've thought this through, haven't you, Joey?", Yugi said.

"Yes, if this is the new life the heavens has given to me, then, I'm not wasting it.", Joey explained, "Let's head for Seto's.", 

"Right.", the two nodded.

....

Bakura gave a worried glance at his aibou, it was starting to become noticeable that he hadn't eaten in a few days or so, as his body had eaten away at much of the fat reserves it had... Ryou was getting thin, and weak, when he was weak to begin with. If they couldn't find some food soon, Bakura feared that Ryou would fade away from this life. He walked on, and on, both did. They headed for where the Turtle Game Shop had been, it was demolished as the rest were. It was another day or so, before Bakura stumbled upon a wrecked, but not demolished grocery store, exactly what they needed. "Ryou come here, look at this... You can eat some of this stuff.", Bakura said, with encouragement.

So, they ate, and then, slept inside that store. It was Ryou who wanted to keep heading towards the Kaiba estate, in hopes that anyone could be found there, or anywhere else. So, they continued walking, until they finally made it to the Kaiba's residence. "It's still standing, and the lights are on, that's a good sign.", Bakura sighed, as they walked up to the house.

Ryou rang the bell, and it was answered by everyone who'd made it to the place, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Joey.... "Ryou, you're alive too!", Yugi cheered, "Now, have you two seen anyone we know dead, or still living?", 

"Tea's dead.", Bakura said, "We found her in the streets, looked like she was flung from her home.", 

"I know Tristan's dead too, his place looked like it caught fire, and I couldn't find anyone alive in the rubble.", Joey said.

"Mai is dead.", Mokuba added, "She was alive, barely, but.... We couldn't save her.",

"So, it looks like this is it, we're all alone, and the temps are lower than we're used to now.", Joey suggested, "We should all head farther South, and away from the explosion's contact area.",

"Yes, and we could use my chopper, if that is, someone directs me.", Seto added to the idea.

"So, we're all heading farther south?", Yugi asked.

"I vote for North America, like Texas or something like that.", Ryou said.

"I agree, that would be a good idea.", Yugi nodded.

"So, it's settled we're heading to North America.", Yami settled it.

****

End Chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

End of the World

****

Chapter 3

So, it was settled, they were to head to North America in the next couple days, those days where spent getting all the essentials needed to make the trip. Though not a long one as choppers go, it could be a while before they found another city. So, on the morning of the second day, the whole group piled into the chopper, both Yamis inside their soul rooms to save space for supplies. With Mokuba's, and Joey's help at directing Kaiba every once in a while the group managed to head east across the Pacific. "What's my direction. "You need to take it a notch to the south.", Joey said, "There, due East.", Joey said.

It at least took them overnight to make it to the shores of America, then, a couple hours more before they landed in Texas. Half of their supplies where gone after that trip. "This place looks like it was the least damaged.", Joey said, in awe, "Even the streetlights are on.", 

"So, what about, you know, the human race?", Yugi asked, "How do you think it's to be replenished?", 

"Aibou, you don't need to worry about that.", Yami said, gently.

"Yes I do, I'd hate knowing this is all that will be left for as long as I live.", Yugi burst out.

"He's right, it is kind of.... Eerie knowing it's just us.", Seto said.

"True, too true.", Bakura added.

"There is one method we could do, but I doubt anyone here would want to do this.", Yami said.

(Warning, This is the only way without bringing in original characters I could thing of. One, men being changed into women, pregnancies as well, if you do not like, do not complain.)

"Well, let's hear it.", Bakura said.

"Well, you see there is a way for me to use shadow magic to change men into women.", Yami explained, "I'm only suppose to use that one in emergencies, and this looks like an emergency.", 

"Fine, but, Mokuba's not going to be a part of this.", Seto said.

"Okay, here, we can use the pieces of string I brought.", Mokuba said, "Each has a colored tip, if you get one of the blues, then you remain a boy, if you get pink you become a girl.", 

"Good idea, that way it's fair.", Yugi said.

"Right, so, draw one Seto.", Yugi said.

"Okay....", he said as Mokuba directed his hand to a string, he drew it out then, "What color is it?", 

"It's blue.", Mokuba answered him.

"Now it's my turn.", Ryou said, "I'm going to be... A guy. Your turn, Bakura.", 

"I'm going to be... a girl!!! NO! That can't be right!", Bakura yelled.

"It's fair however I see it.", Yugi said.

"Now, you three.", Mokuba said, turning to Joey, Yami, and Yugi.

"I got pink.", Joey said, "I got pink.", 

"Yami?", Yugi asked.

"I got.... Blue, which means that you got...", Yami started.

"Pink!", Yugi happily said.

"Okay.", Yami said, "I need all of you who are to become women to stand over there.",

"Ready?", Mokuba asked.

"As I'll ever be, I still don't think I should be the girl.", Bakura whined.

"Oh, shut up you big baby!", Ryou called to him, "It won't be that bad!", 

"That's what you think.", Bakura said.

In the meantime, Yami was busy chanting the spell. The others where all enveloped in white light and then.... "Did it work?", Yugi asked.

"I don't wanna look!", Bakura whined.

"Wow, I have breasts.", Joey mentioned poking at herself.

"You did it, Yami!", Yugi happily said, running to hug Yami tightly.

"Well, now what?", Joey asked, "Who goes with whom to have their kid?", 

"I think it would be safe to say that the Yami's go with their lighter halves.", Mokuba said, "Then all that leaves is Seto, and Joey.", 

"Well then, how do we?", Seto asked.

"We find a building that's not going to fall down onto us, and the men make the women pregnant, it's that simple.", Joey said.

"So? Will we meet back up here when that's done?", Yami asked.

"I think we should.", Bakura agreed with the idea.

"We will then.", Yugi said.

"Right, we will, then.", Yami agreed, "We will not be separated for more than three days.", 

....

So, each couple split up, Mokuba going with Seto, seems he couldn't see anything, and the only time Mokuba wasn't at Seto's side was while the two were doing unmentionables.

As soon as the three met back up, they did notice the differences each of the women had with just a short couple days. They were moodier, and wanting weird foods, even then, there stomachs seemed just the slightest bit swollen. The group traveled on until they came to the edge of a city, that's where they found two buildings in perfect shape standing side by side, one of which was a small hospital, the other a hotel. The group managed to make their way inside it, by busting one of the lobby's door's windows, and unlocking it. "It must have been night when this happened here.", Seto said, "Which means that small hospital for throat operations would have been closed too.",

"Come on, let's see if we can't find some keys to some rooms. "What's your theory on the hotel being empty then?", Yugi asked.

"Well, I think maybe the hotel's owner was gone on some vacation or trip, meaning the workers probably closed it up for the time he'd be gone. With their need for vacations themselves.", 

"I found some, and they're to three large rooms with jacuzzis.", Yami happily said, "They even have those fridges with the little key you need to open them.", 

(I do not own Home Alone 2.)

"Yay.", Joey, Bakura, and Yugi cheered.

It was getting dark when Seto flicked on the light to see if the electricity to the place still worked, and it did, or at least Mokuba said it did, he couldn't tell. "So, how's Joey doing, Mokuba?", he asked.

"She's got a bigger stomach then the other two.", Mokuba said, "Like she's having more than one kid.", 

That's when the knock at the door came, Seto, figuring it must be one of the other guys, when to go open it.

....

In the meantime, in Egypt.... "I still don't see why you eating raw alligator eggs and myself not eating them, means I have to be the one to get pregnant!", Yami Malik whined.

"Because, I seen it on American TV, and it looked fun to try.", Malik said, "Besides, you will make a good Mother for them, you already have the whole punishment thing down.", 

(I do not own Fear Factor either.)

****

End Chapter: Who is behind the door? How many kids will they have? We'll find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

End of the World

****

Chapter 4

Seto answered the door, after feeling his way to it. He opened the door, and then heard a woman gasp at him. "Wait, I don't know who you are, who are you?", he asked her.

"I was a doctor over at the hospital next door, my name is Tammy Smith, I noticed the lights were on, and thinking myself the only survivor, or person who stayed in this town, I had to see who it was who turned them on.", she explained, "Your... Blind...", 

"It happened with the blast, I was looking in that direction when it exploded.", Seto explained, "We're the only survivors of Japan.", 

"I'm shocked there'd be any, yesterday, this wave came, and submerged it.", Tammy explained, "I went, and accessed a news station's satellite and it happened while I watched.", 

"What about Egypt?", Bakura asked from behind.

"It's perfectly fine, except for a higher tide of the ocean than usual.", she told him.

"Good, then I'm sure Malik, and Yami Malik are both still alive.", she commented.

"You're pregnant for twins, aren't you?", Tammy asked.

"How do you know?", Bakura huffed.

"I've seen so many pregnancies that I can tell how many babies someone's going to have just by their size, that is unless you're in your fourth month.", she said.

"How many for that one then?", Seto asked about Joey.

"Hmmm... Triplets.", Tammy said, "Now, let me see you're eyes.", 

So Seto was forced into having his eyes checked, and it took a lot of patience, and waiting. "Oh, my.", she said, "Your cornea was burned severely on both eyes, you'll be able to see again.", 

"How come?", Seto asked, plainly.

"Well, you're body probably shut off your eyes... I've only heard of one case like this one where the same thing happened, only it was in a burning building. It's your body's way of giving it time to heal, I guess.", she shrugged, "At first, your vision will seem muddy, but, it'll improve every day after.", 

"So, I'll regain.... My full sight?", Seto asked, unable to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Yes, you will.", she answered him.

Seto crumpled into her then, he couldn't take it, so much had, and was happening.... He just cried, and cried.... He had been so strong only for the fact of Mokuba, who, in another room asleep, would probably never hear how his big brother bawled like a baby. "I understand, Seto.", Joey's voice came from his side, "It's okay.... To cry, if you want, it's not easy to deal with everything, I'm sure Yugi, and Bakura have as well.", Joey said, "I cried for my Mom, and Serenity when I knew they were not alive.", 

So the two hugged, and Joey comforted him in his arms. "It is true, even I cried when I thought, about Ryou, and he did when he knew his Dad was gone.", Bakura said, "We won't tell Mokuba either.", 

So this went on until morning, when Seto finally pulled himself together enough to be seen without anyone knowing he'd cried the night before.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter: More on the Doctor's story, and one other thing....


	6. Chapter 6

End of the World

****

Chapter 5

Tammy was correct on Seto's vision, it did clear up little by little. She told him it was best to not look into bright light without sunglasses, so his cornea wouldn't get burned more. As far as Joey was concerned, she was getting bigger in the stomach each day, the babies kicking constantly a sign of growth, and health. Surprisingly, Joey had taken up crochet, and would rock in a chair for hours on end, just humming softly, and making blankets, booties, bears, and other things for the two's future children. Seto found himself falling deeper in love with Joey now that their was no real pride to be upheld for the public, no shame in loving someone Seto knew had been, and would be a man again. He wasn't wrapped any longer in trying to make money, set an example of himself in the world. All that was gone, he was free to be who he really was. And then..... It was just twilight, and Seto sat, his vision almost completely restored, though the outlines to Joey rocking, and knitting a little sweater were still blurred a bit. It was then that Joey's stomach contracted, and he let out a slight humph, of shock, before touching it. Joey's head looked towards Seto for a second before he said anything. Then, somewhat of a gasp, as Joey realized what was going on, "I think it's time....", Jou said, with a dry voice.

Seto felt a million feelings flood him at once, he quickly got Mokuba to go get Tammy, and the others. Concern about Joey was strongest of the feelings, as Seto helped Jou onto the floor propping her up with pillows, before clutching to her hand, and stroking her hair. Joey groaned as another contraction hit, panting for breath Joey clutched Seto's hand. "It's not going to wait for Tammy to come!", Jou cried out as she found herself pushing again. Seto's vision almost instantly returned to itself with one last blink of his eye, which had tears forming in it. He gazed down to see that Joey had made it to the body, and one last push, groan squeeze of the hand, and the first child was born just as Tammy entered the room. It's wailing rising, and falling, before rising again. Tammy instructed Mokuba on how to assist her in wrapping the child, and cleaning it, while putting eye drops into it's eyes, and such. Joey rested for about fifteen to seventeen minutes, while finding it to be a boy. Then, the second wave of contractions hit, and it went quicker, and smoother, this one a girl, and then the third one that just seemed to slip right out, another boy. Mokuba looked at Seto while cleaning the third off, "Um... He has bruises all over him, Seto.", 

Just as that was said, the child hit himself in the face. "He's going to be the one to hurt himself the most.", Joey said, before being told to drink the water offered. 

"I don't care, he's one of our children.", Seto said with love, and pride. 

Mokuba looked at Seto, "I'm going to be the best uncle to them I can Seto, I promise.", 

"I know you will, Mokuba, I know you will.", he sighed at the silence.

That is until the last one, now named Jamie punched his sister somehow, who started crying, which got the first born to do so, then Jamie joined in. And Joey groaned at Seto's saying something too late, Bakura's saying that he hoped his wouldn't be like that, and Yami, just hugging Yugi as the two watched. 

....

All helped the best they could with the three kids, but with Mokuba, Seto, and Joey all working together, they did it pretty much on their own. Joey was still female until the other two were ready to be changed back, so it was all together, and wouldn't over work Yami while Yugi needed him. Which was just as well, because the three little mouths needed breast milk for a week before they could find formula, and other things for feeding. When it came to feeding, it was a juggling act all in itself. Joey would have two one in each arm suckling away, while Seto held one waiting to be fed. Jamie, who the first time had somehow squirted himself in the eye with milk was usually that one. Then, the first one would be switched with the third, and the second would then later be switched with the first, until all were full, then Mokuba usually helped with burping, and changing, and bathing, and dressing, even with rocking to sleep. 

It wasn't long after that Bakura had kids, during which she yelled about never wanting any kids ever again, and then how'd I ever get into this mess? over, and over. A boy, and a girl were born. Then, Yugi's was last.... On early Christmas morning. Yugi didn't wake anyone, not even Yami, who upon waking the next morning found Yugi on the floor her back against the bed feeding a little girl nestled in towels. Soon, Tammy said that all children would be all right converted to formulated milk now, and so all the girls were back to being men. The Kaiba trio, Shawn, Marie, and Jamie, the Bakura duo, Jessica, and Ryan, and Yugi's, and Yami's one Alexia, or Alex for short were the end results of their trying. 

And I know you're still wondering about Malik, and his Yami..... Well, one little boy, with much pain, mind, Eriseal (Era- sill) It was soon in their traveling, that they soon found themselves in America, though, that is for the next time I write...  


****

End Chapter: From this point forward, to better create for you I update FF.Net every other Tuesdays, for Mediaminer this starts next Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

End of the World

****

Chapter 6

Yes, as Malik, and Yami Malik found themselves in America, they were tired, and Yami Malik was feeding Eriseal. That is until he fell asleep, Yami Malik looked at Malik carefully. "There's no one else alive, I guess, Malik.", Yami Malik said, "No more world to take over.", 

"Yes there is, only it's empty as far as we know.", Malik said, "You could still conquer it for yourself", 

"What's the fun in that anymore? No screaming people, begging for me not to sacrifice them... No cities of production to rule.", Yami Malik sighed, "No armies to command to destroy countries......", 

"Well, if our little boy is to be of any use in helping to repopulate the Earth, then, we're going to need more, at least a girl for him.", Malik said, in a sexy tone of voice.

"You don't mean for me to have another do you?!", Yami Malik asked in terror, "After all the pain just to get that one?!", 

Malik nodded slowly, "I've always wanted a lot of children, you know....", 

"Damn, and there's no getting out of this is there?", Yami Malik asked.

"Nope.", Malik said, grinning like a cat.

"Oh, Fuck, well, if it's going to be done, do it quick, would you?", Yami Malik said in a whiny tone of annoyance. (Authoress: Yay whiny tone of annoyance!)

(Meanwhile back with our dear friends in another part of America.) 

"Gah! Jamie! What are you doing climbing those curtains?!", Seto said, "Marie, those wires aren't play things! Oh, Shawn, how many times has Daddy told you not to chew on the solar panel run generator.", 

"You cannot handle them on your own if your life depended on it, here, let me get them.", Joey sighed.

He sat a stuffed pony on the floor, "Look Jamie, it's Horsey.", Joey said, before setting Seto's labtop on the floor beside it.

Jamie went for the horse, the other two for the lab- top. Seto chuckled, "Looks like we've got two geniuses all ready.", he said, setting those two on his lap.

"Yeah, and one whom likes to hurt himself.", Joey pointed to Jamie who would crawl into the wall, crawl backwards, only to crawl into the wall again, "Do you think he was deprived of oxygen while in there or something?", 

"No, I just think he seen these two smarty pants in there, and decided he was going to be different.", Seto shrugged.

Meanwhile, with Ryou and Bakura.....

"I cannot believe this, we leave them for two seconds, and Jessica's already making Ryan cry.", Ryou said, rocking the brown eyed boy back and forth. 

"That's my girl.", Bakura nodded approval.

Ryou glared at him. "Um.... I mean, maybe we should separate them that way she can't beat him up.", Bakura said, blushing a bit.

"I would suggest someone to stop encouraging her....", Ryou said, at Bakura.

"Okay, okay, I'll try not to encourage it.", Bakura sighed.

"That's right, you will.", Ryou said in an or else tone.

With Yami, and Yugi......

Little Alexia was staring wide eyed at the Dark Magician that Yami had summoned, and then asked if he would go into Chibi mode. The chibi Duel Monster regarded her with much the same expression. "Master Yami, who is this child you are using me to entertain with basic first level magic tricks?", Dark asked, in a voice that hadn't changed with the body. 

"Mine, and Yugi's daughter.", Yami said, "Alexia.", 

"Ah, so now I have a Mistress to serve as well?", Dark asked, quietly.

"If you want it to be put that way, then yes.", Yami said, "I just want you to keep an eye on her while I and Yugi go get some more formula, and food, and stuff like that.", 

"Very well, I shall watch Mistress Alexia with the greatest care.", Dark said, bowing to Yami.

"Thank you, I can trust her in your hands.", Yami then left.

Dark turned to find Alexia glaring coldly at him, "Well Mistress Alexia, I take it you are not fond of this situation.", Dark chuckled nervously.

A basket came down over him like a cage. "Oh, shit.", Dark said, finding he was stuck there with a shielding spell.

(Nine months later with Yami Malik, and Malik.)

"I am not having another kid after this one.", Yami Malik swore.

"Awe, but, our little boy is so cute.", Malik cooed.

"That's my point, our second one's a boy too!", Yami Malik exclaimed.

"Um.... Yami Malik.... I don't think we need another kid anyway....", Malik said pointing as the older child hugged his younger brother closer to himself.

"Well, that's a relief their going to be gay lovers, I never wanted to be a Grandfather anyway.", Yami Malik said, actually meaning it.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter to be told from Babies' point of view. Will Dark be release from the basket, is there really going to be a love bond between brothers, and why does Jamie always hurt himself?


	8. Chapter 8

End of the World

****

Chapter 7

It was late at night, and the winds were getting stronger at where Malik and Yami Malik had stopped for the night. Eriseal looked up at the moon, before snuggling his younger brother Masues (Mas- us.) closer to keep him warm. The younger one stirred, but did give a sign he was awake. "Thank- you, koi.", Masues yawned.

"Masues? Do you think it odd, us being kin, and yet being in love like this, worse yet, while we're still so young?", Eriseal asked.

"We may just be brothers, and babies at that, but, nothing can tell us our love is wrong.", Masues explained, "Our parents both except that we were destined for each other's love.", 

"It is the truth on that.", Eriseal admitted.

Masues snuggled closer to his older brother, "Is our family alone in this world, Eriseal?",

"I don't know, Masues, I don't know.", Eriseal whispered.

The two children looked up at the starry sky, now cleared almost completely of the dust cloud from the asteroid that had struck for the moment. 

....

Meanwhile in the part of the country that the other's were in... Jamie lay in bed next to his two other siblings. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?", Marie asked him.

"You hurt yourself, and always cry for no logical reasoning.", Shawn added.

"I want 'tenchin from Mommy and Daddy.", Jamie pouted.

"It's not tenchin it's attention, and you should call them by Mother and Father, not Mommy, and Daddy.", Shawn corrected.

"It would even be more accurate to say from our Fathers because our Mother is the same sex, and build as our Father.", Marie pointed out.

"I cannot believe Father wouldn't let me fix the solar run generator today.", Shawn started, "If that one wire was clipped, then, we could be running at sixty percent better than we are now.", 

"You are so naive, Shawn, it was the blue one that would do that, not the black.", Marie protested, "But, Father wouldn't even let me reposition some world satellites to give us the data of the Earth's condition itself, do you expect him to let you fix the generator?", 

"Like he'd allow you to, Marie, besides with Jamie, he will never allow us to try anything even remotely dangerous.", Shawn huffed.

"It's not my fault I get boo- boos all of the time!", Jamie gave a gigantic pout.

"It's not boo- boos it's minor injuries, Jamie.", Marie corrected.

"I debate what would happen if I cried at this moment?", Shawn wondered, "Do you have a hypothesis, Marie?", 

"It's three in the morning, I hypothesis that if we cried, Jamie would cry, and our parents would shower us with love, and attention.", Marie told Shawn.

Jamie started crying followed by Marie, followed by Jamie, and their parents came running to see what was wrong.

....

Jessica turned onto her side a little, just enough to punch Ryan in the face. "You did that on purpose!", Ryan yelled.

"I did no such thing, and it's not my fault you're such a cry baby!", Jessica argued.

"I'm going to cry for our Daddies if you do it again!", Ryan told her.

Just as Ryan looked away, Jessica punched him again. Ryan cried rather loudly waking Ryou who went to see what had happened.

....

Alexia was still by herself with the poor, unfortunately, captive Chibi Dark Magician. "Why do you loath me so?", Dark asked. (He can understand baby talk.)

"Call me antisocial, it's not my fault.", Alexia said, "Now shut up so I can figure out how to free the others.", 

"NO! I will not shu-", Dark was interrupted by a Shadow Realm Spell cast over him so he couldn't make a sound.

"That's more like it!", Alexia huffed.

Dark mouthed, you little ass, before glaring at Alexia.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter is the Last, so I can move on to other fics! Including sequels! For those whom asked, the Neko story is being posted on www.mediaminer.org, and Return to Egypt is also reposted there, as well as a new one called A Fishy Tale.


	9. Chapter 9

End of the World

****

Chapter 7

It was late at night, and the winds were getting stronger at where Malik and Yami Malik had stopped for the night. Eriseal looked up at the moon, before snuggling his younger brother Masues (Mas- us.) closer to keep him warm. The younger one stirred, but did give a sign he was awake. "Thank- you, koi.", Masues yawned.

"Masues? Do you think it odd, us being kin, and yet being in love like this, worse yet, while we're still so young?", Eriseal asked.

"We may just be brothers, and babies at that, but, nothing can tell us our love is wrong.", Masues explained, "Our parents both except that we were destined for each other's love.", 

"It is the truth on that.", Eriseal admitted.

Masues snuggled closer to his older brother, "Is our family alone in this world, Eriseal?",

"I don't know, Masues, I don't know.", Eriseal whispered.

The two children looked up at the starry sky, now cleared almost completely of the dust cloud from the asteroid that had struck for the moment. 

....

Meanwhile in the part of the country that the other's were in... Jamie lay in bed next to his two other siblings. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?", Marie asked him.

"You hurt yourself, and always cry for no logical reasoning.", Shawn added.

"I want 'tenchin from Mommy and Daddy.", Jamie pouted.

"It's not tenchin it's attention, and you should call them by Mother and Father, not Mommy, and Daddy.", Shawn corrected.

"It would even be more accurate to say from our Fathers because our Mother is the same sex, and build as our Father.", Marie pointed out.

"I cannot believe Father wouldn't let me fix the solar run generator today.", Shawn started, "If that one wire was clipped, then, we could be running at sixty percent better than we are now.", 

"You are so naive, Shawn, it was the blue one that would do that, not the black.", Marie protested, "But, Father wouldn't even let me reposition some world satellites to give us the data of the Earth's condition itself, do you expect him to let you fix the generator?", 

"Like he'd allow you to, Marie, besides with Jamie, he will never allow us to try anything even remotely dangerous.", Shawn huffed.

"It's not my fault I get boo- boos all of the time!", Jamie gave a gigantic pout.

"It's not boo- boos it's minor injuries, Jamie.", Marie corrected.

"I debate what would happen if I cried at this moment?", Shawn wondered, "Do you have a hypothesis, Marie?", 

"It's three in the morning, I hypothesis that if we cried, Jamie would cry, and our parents would shower us with love, and attention.", Marie told Shawn.

Jamie started crying followed by Marie, followed by Jamie, and their parents came running to see what was wrong.

....

Jessica turned onto her side a little, just enough to punch Ryan in the face. "You did that on purpose!", Ryan yelled.

"I did no such thing, and it's not my fault you're such a cry baby!", Jessica argued.

"I'm going to cry for our Daddies if you do it again!", Ryan told her.

Just as Ryan looked away, Jessica punched him again. Ryan cried rather loudly waking Ryou who went to see what had happened.

....

Alexia was still by herself with the poor, unfortunately, captive Chibi Dark Magician. "Why do you loath me so?", Dark asked. (He can understand baby talk.)

"Call me antisocial, it's not my fault.", Alexia said, "Now shut up so I can figure out how to free the others.", 

"NO! I will not shu-", Dark was interrupted by a Shadow Realm Spell cast over him so he couldn't make a sound.

"That's more like it!", Alexia huffed.

Dark mouthed, you little ass, before glaring at Alexia.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter is the Last, so I can move on to other fics! Including sequels! For those whom asked, the Neko story is being posted on www.mediaminer.org, and Return to Egypt is also reposted there, as well as a new one called A Fishy Tale.


	10. Chapter 10

End of the World

****

Chapter 8

It was now fifteen years after the last of the group's children was had, they had now gained almost all the comforts they had before the meteor struck so close. The triplets, whom had been sixteen for almost a whole month now, were busy in the lounge area of the hotel that was home. "No no! It is not _that _program all that does is tells us _how _to reset the robot, it doesn't _run _it!", Marie argued.

"I would dearly love to believe what you are suggesting, Marie, however, you are incorrect and so I sadly cannot.", Shawn replied.

"Father, please tell him he's wrong on this!", Marie begged Kaiba.

"Actually, you are both wrong, it's this program that runs the Mar's Lander's program to reboot, and I highly doubt it has any energy left to even try to kick it back on.", Seto sighed, "Have you two thirds seen the other third?", 

"Nope, last I saw of Jamie was when he went upstairs a story.", Marie pointed up the main staircase.

"Jamie!", Seto yelled up the stairwell, "Get down here and clean up your room, will you already?!", 

"Cooooooooommmmmmiiiiiiiiing!", came a response followed by a thud, and an 'Ouch.'.

Jamie came around the corner, he seemed more like Mokuba than Seto, however, his hair wasn't long like Mokuba's. He flashed a grin similar to Joey's before lightly rubbing the spot where he'd hit his chin. Again. "Yeah, Pop's, what d'ya want?", Jamie asked.

"I am asking you for the thirteenth time today to clean your room. Go, now, or else, laundry.", Seto warned, pointing a figure towards Jamie's room.

"Oh, all right, all right. I'm going.", Jamie sighed.

"You should have cleaned it like we did, with a schedule so it would never be messy to start with.", the other two chorused. 

"Shuddup all ready will ya?", Jamie whined.

.....

Jessica and Ryan where both going to turn sixteen in about a week's time. Of course, Jessica stood getting ready to go downstairs to see Shawn. "Again? Don't you have anything better to do than play kissy face with him?", Ryan asked.

"Punch yer' lights out, if that's what'cha mean.", Jessica responded, holding up a fist. 

"That's my girl.", Bakura said, coming in.

"Bakura, don't you dare encourage her!", Ryou yelled, following right behind him.

"Now, Jessica, it is important you quit acting so tough, and boy- like on this date.", Ryou started, "You'll never get Shawn to like you by beating him up.", 

"I know, I know.", Jessica kissed Ryou on the cheek before leaving.

.....

Of course, Malik, and Yami Malik both found the others a while back, though, not before stopping the inevitable. Masues, and Eriseal both loosing their virginity to each other. Which made it official in their mind's eye that they had the weirdest children. However, this didn't seem to bother them much.

....

As far as Alexia was concerned she met up with Ryan outside the pool area. Now a beauty of fifteen, with Yami's attitude, and magic, and Yugi's innocent flair, she was the loner most of the time. However, she tended to sympathize with Ryan's always getting beat up. Later in life those two married. As did Eriseal, and Masues, Jessica, and Shawn and Marie really didn't marry anyone, though, she got around. All of the others survived with happily lived lives until their end.

.....

A Record of Our Ancestors 14/ 11/56

All information provided by the Records of Ancestor Mokuba Kaiba, 24/7/66.

**End Story: Now, just to get this contest fic done! Yay, you may not hear from me for a while, Kay? Don't get upset, Neko YGO will be reposted on www.mediaminer.org by the way. Oh, and the First YGO Preggy fic, for people's who do not get it yet, is done, finished, over with, bye bye, stopped, ended! Get it? Be happy now, kay? You'll hear from me soon as I get a little R&R. **


End file.
